The Mickey Mouse Crew Respond to Suicidemouseavi
by H.R.C. Stanley
Summary: Mickey, Oswald, Sora, Kairi and the rest of the gang decide to throw a halloween party, as they start by reading over the infamous creepypasta "Suicidemouse.avi". Just in time for Halloween! I don't own the cover image. Characters belong to Disney and/or Square-Enix. Enjoy!


Mickey and the Gang React to Suicidemouse

Looks like October has begun and I thought I'd like to do something different. I decided to make this for both Disney and Creepypasta fans, a telling of the infamous pasta Suicidemouse, with Mickey, Oswald, Donald, Goofy and the rest of the gang (including cameos from _Kingdom Hearts_ , _Epic Mickey_ , _DuckTales_ , _Darkwing Duck_ and _The Adventures of Andre & Wally B._) commenting on it. I hope you enjoy it.

Inspired by "The Mickey Mouse Crew Respond to Abandoned by Disney" by DrRoxas4dawin and the Bad Creepypasta review of Suicidemouse.

I should also note that if any of the characters get OOC, I would apologise.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the other characters in this story; they (obviously) belong to Disney. The story Suicidemouse was originally written by unknown.

* * *

One night, Mickey and Minnie were carving pumpkins and decorating their home to prepare for Halloween. Later, they invited their friends over for a fun weekend after a long week of working at the House of Mouse, including Sora, Kairi, Riku and Lea, as they were taking a break from working on _Kingdom Hearts III_.

Donald and Daisy brought along with them: Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing and Gosalyn. As much to Mickey's surprise, Oswald, Ortensia and Gus arrived, as Andre and Wally B followed.

"Wow," Kairi uttered with amazement, "You must've had some good effort put into this."

"We sure did." Minnie responded. "Hey Mick," Goofy called to his friend, "What do ya think we should do first tonight?"

"How about we read some ghost stories and urban legends, being Halloween after all?" Darkwing suggested after stepping inbetween them. "Okay, but it better not be that story we read last year," Sora said before turning to his friend with a raised eyebrow. "You remember showing us, Riku?"

"Oh yes I do," Riku replied with a mischievous smile, "I thought it might've been cool to show you, that's all, since it was Halloween."

"What are you lads talking about?" Andre asked with clear confusion.

"It was something called a creepypasta," Goofy said, "I dunno why it's called that either, but don't let the name fool ya."

"Creepypasta?" Oswald pondered as he looked at his friends with oddity.

"It's a kind of ghost story people spread across the web." Mickey defined.

"Well what's this ghost story about?" Scrooge curiously questioned.

"Apparently, it's about this guy who discovers this old abandoned Disney resort called Mowgli's Palace," Sora addressed. "There, he finds a Mickey Mouse costume that comes to life, rips off its own head, and bleeds yellow blood. Soon after, the guy escapes and that's the end."

"So you people got scared by a costume bleeding mustard?" Andre attempted to say before bursting with laughter.

"You think that's bad?" Lea said, standing over his young friends. "I, myself, found a story a few days ago just as creepy."

"Really?" Launchpad wondered, "What's it about?"

"Let's see for ourselves." Lea chuckled as he brought out a small folder that contained some pages. "Would you like to read the story, mouse?" He added.

* * *

So do any of you remember those Mickey Mouse cartoons from the 1930s? The ones that were just put out on DVD a few years ago? Well, I hear there is one that was unreleased to even the most avid classic Disney fans.

 _ **"I don't remember anything from the '30s,"** Andre called out sarcastically **"I wasn't even born yet."**_

 _ **"Yeah, it's not like Disney has this weird habit of not releasing certain things they find embarrassing."** Riku added sarcastically._

 _ **"Song of the South..."** Goofy muttered so quietly to his buds._

According to sources, it's nothing special. It's just a continuous loop (like Flintstones) of Mickey walking past six buildings that goes on for two or three minutes before fading out. Unlike the cutesy tunes put in though, the song on this cartoon was not a song at all, just a constant banging on a piano for a minute and a half before going to white noise for the remainder of the film.

 _ **"Except the Flintstones at least had characters and stories."** Oswald pointed out, when suddenly, Andre discovered an actual piano nearby and began to fiddle and play around with it. **"Why's there a piano here?!"** Donald letted out in annoyance **"How and why did I not know this?!"**_

 _ **"I think it's because Mick here hid it behind a lot of pumpkins"** Andre replied as he walked back to the rest of the group. They turned to see where he came from with curiousness in their minds. **"You're right,"** Kairi admitted to Andre **"Mickey does have a lot of pumpkins here."  
**_

It wasn't the jolly old Mickey we've come to love either, Mickey wasn't dancing, not even smiling, just kind of walking as if you or I were walking, with a normal facial expression, but for some reason his head tilted side to side as he kept this dismal look.

 _ **"Oh please, that's you every Monday,"** Lea teased at Mickey **"Not to mention, normal for a giant rat like you".** Mickey stared at him with a very clear feeling of insult on his face before moving on_.

 _ **"Nomal, dismal, same thing."** Darkwing mumbled._

Up until a year or two ago, everyone believed that after it cut to black and that was it. When Leonard Maltin was reviewing the cartoon to be put in the complete series, he decided it was "too junk" to be on the DVD, but wanted to have a digital copy due to the fact that it was a creation of Walt. When he had a digitised version up on his computer to look at the file, he noticed something.

The cartoon was actually 9 minutes and 4 seconds long. This is what my source emailed to me, in full (he is a personal assistant of one of the higher executives at Disney, and acquaintance of Mr. Maltin himself):

 _ **"I'm pretty sure he was actually an intern."** Darkwing guessed cheekily, Ortensia, Minnie and Kairi letted out quiet giggles at his joke._

"After it cut to black, it stayed like that until the 6th minute, before going back into Mickey walking. The sound was different this time. It was a murmur. It wasn't a language, but more like a gurgled cry. As the noise got more indistinguishable and loud over the next minute, the picture began to get weird. The sidewalk started to go in directions that seemed impossible based on the physics of Mickey's walking. And the dismal face of the mouse was slowly curling into a smirk.

 _ **"Because as we all know, Mickey, your cartoons are famous for representing laws of physics accurately."** Oswald snared, just as cheeky and sarcastic as Lea, Andre and Darkwing were._

On the 7th minute, the murmur turned into a bloodcurdling scream (the kind of scream painful to hear) and the picture was getting more obscure. Colours were happening that shouldn't have been possible at the time. Mickey's face began to fall apart. his eyes rolled on the bottom of his chin like two marbles in a fishbowl, and his curled smile was pointing upward on the left side of his face.

The buildings became rubble floating in midair and the sidewalk was still impossibly navigating in warped directions, a few seeming inconceivable with what we, as humans, know about direction. Mr. Maltin got disturbed and left the room, sending an employee to finish the video and take notes of everything happening up until the last second, and afterward immediately store the disc of the cartoon into the vault. This distorted screaming lasted until 8 minutes and a few seconds in, and then it abruptly cuts to the Mickey Mouse face at the credits of the end of every video with what sounded like a broken music box playing in the background.

 _ **"Whoopee, tense swap,"** Andre interrupted in a clearly dull tone, **"Wouldn't be a creepypasta without that."**_

This happened for about 30 seconds, and whatever was in that remaining 30 seconds I haven't been able to get a sliver of information about. From a security guard working under me who was making rounds outside of that room, I was told that after the last frame, the employee stumbled out of the room with pale skin saying "Real suffering is not known" seven times before speedily taking the guard's pistol and offing himself on the spot.

 _As most of the group shivered at the sentence, Oswald, Lea, Darkwing and Andre, on the other hand, thought otherwise, **"Wait, why does someone at Disney have a pistol?"** Oswald nitpicked **"Sorry, what situation would a guard at Disney really need a pistol?"**_

 _ **"Oh I'm standing about, guarding, minding my own business, not questioning why the heck do I've an actual gun in a place I wouldn't really need it, and oh dear, somebody just offed himself."** Lea imitated with his usually cheeky manner._

 _ **"Oh no, that mascot's going out of control other there again,"** Andre mocked as well **"We're going to have to put him down."**_

 _ **"Can we continue and get this story over with?"** Sora sternly asked at Lea and Andre._

 _ **"Okay sorry,"** Andre apologised. **"Whatever,"** Lea muttered.  
_

The thing I could get out of Leonard Maltin was that the last frame was a piece of Russian text that roughly said "the sights of hell bring its viewers back in". As far as I know, no one else has seen it, but there have been dozens of attempts at getting the file on rapidshare by employees inside the studios, all of whom have been promptly terminated of their jobs.

 _ **"And theirs lives!"** Darkwing joked out loud. **"You've been terminated from Disney's employment,"** Gosalyn mimicked also, **"Take him to the incinerator!"**_

Whether it got online or not is up for debate, but if rumors serve me right, it's online somewhere under "suicidemouse". If you ever find a copy of the film, I want you to never view it, and to contact me by phone immediately, regardless of the time. When a Disney Death is covered up as well as this, it means this has to be something huge.

 _ **"Where's the phone number?"** Minnie wondered. **"And why's the word 'death' capitalised?"** Darkwing questioned. The rest all shrugged before Mickey managed to finish off the story._

Get back at me,

TR"

I've yet to find a copy of this, but it is out there. I know it.

* * *

"No, it isn't," Scrooge denied, "Shut up."

"Well that was pretty lame," Oswald uttered.

"Well that's pretty much it..." Mickey said, after letting out a small sigh.

"That seems to be much shorter and not as scary as the last one we read," Kairi commented.

"But gawsh," Goofy added, "It was still creepy."

"What did I tell you?" Lea teased.

"Creepy?" Andre questioned with a giggle, "A mouse that suicides people? That was strangely funny."

"What's funny about that?" Sora questioned.

"What's **not** funny about that?" Andre responded.

"Well that's one ghost story done and dusted," Darkwing said as he laid back. "Let's go and find ourselves some pumpkin ice cream before we find another urban legend to read."

"Okay," everyone answered. The night continued on as the group had fun in the Halloween Party, still remembering that unusual story in their minds, and stil debating about whether it was good or not.

* * *

So, what do you think of this story? Do you enjoy it? Any criticisms? Feel free to post your review down below, and feel free to check out my other fanfics while you're at it.


End file.
